transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Redshift
Profile "Speed is the key... It doesn't matter how big your gun is if you can't hit me!" Redshift is an ambitious and arrogant Decepticon. He firmly believes that speed is the key to being a good fighter, and will not hesitate to prove this. Redshift's alternate mode is a spacecraft, capable of speeds well over mach 5, although too small for any large cargo. While in robot mode, his speed is greatly diminished, but he has more weapons availible. Even though his offense is low, with his high speed he's still hard to take down. Redshift loves flight, in robot or spacecraft mode, although as a spaceship he is cabable extremly high speeds in atmospheric and space conditions. He believes that because of his high speed he is superior in combat to most other transformers. History Redshift is from the planetiod of Charr. After deciding there are more opportunities and chances of promotionon Earth, and definatly more Autobots to scrap, he found his way to Earth. Now he's on Earth, seeking to move up in the ranks of the Decepticons, and spread a little mayhem along the way. Notes *Redshift is arrogant and ambitious, and he can either be a major butt-kisser or a real jackass, depending on whether you have something he needs, or are in a position to further Redshift's own agenda. *He talks a big talk, which used to land him in trouble a lot. He's a bit more sensible now, less prone to rash decisions. *Redshift has a something of a love-hate with his brother Blueshift. While he often insults his brother and competes with him, he also has been known to stand up for his weaker sibling on the field of battle. One thing they can definatly agree on, however, is this: Spaceships are cooler than jets! *Redshift has a long-running feud with the Aerialbots, and just about any other Autobot with an airborne altmode. *Redshift has been cannoned in the face by Galvatron; He was once transformed into a facsimile of a human; He was briefly the 'herald' of Alpha Q; Once a winner(much to everyone's surprise) of his combat bracket in the Monacus Olympics, in addition to his exceptional speed and skill during the various races. Logs 2029 *Thunder In The Skies - The legendary Thunderwing arrives with a delivery for the Decepticons - two state of the art Pretender shells. But advances in technology can be hard to swallow for some. *In The Playground Of The Gods - Alpha Q finally reveals himself to the Autobots and Decepticons trapped in his domain. *A New Science Of Life - Alpha Q makes his final demands to the assembled Autobots and Decepticons. Will he escape to conquer the universe, or can he be stopped? *Arm Deals - Blueshift has his arms stolen by an alien arms dealer! He and his Deceptibuddies must travel to a McDonalds car park in France to get them back! * Decepticons over Dover - There's a... Blueshift over the white cliffs of Dover? The Decepticons raid the famous landmark for supplies of chalk. Players Redshift